Locustfire
Locustfire is a handsome, long-haired, dark ginger tabby tom with golden eyes and broad shoulders. History :Locustkit is born to Hawkfire and Mapleclaw on the moor along with his brother and sister. He is the smallest of his siblings. :Strangely enough, Locustkit and Berrykit open their eyes at the exact same time. :Locustkit loves to play with Berrykit and Moonkit. It is known both she-kits have a crush on him. :Locustkit is shocked when Hawkfire snaps at him to go away, after figuring out that Burnpelt died. Locustkit runs back to the nursery, and talks to Berrykit. She argues about Hawkfire, calling her a crazy old cat. Locustkit is greatly offended by her comment, and attacks her. But his claws are too weak and short to do anything. But Berrykit, blinded by fury, slashes his muzzle open. Locustkit wails for Sunblaze and the medicine cat takes him to his den to be taken care of. He ignores Berrykit, but plays with Rose. :He is greatly distressed after Rose, Moonkit, and all his other friends become apprentices. :He and his siblings are later apprenticed. He receives Stonefrost as his mentor. He is seen happily boasting to Midnight and Briarpaw, who both congratulate him. His family is very proud of him and his littermates. :While on patrol, Locustpaw fights with Moonpaw after she forces him to tell her who he likes, and Branchpaw tears her off of Locustpaw. He stays away from Moonpaw. :He attacks two young rogues who strayed into his territory named Tornado and Blueberry, but Rosepaw allows them to get away because they are only kits. He gave them some scratches to remember him by. :Locustpaw and Moonpaw apologize to each other, and become friends once more. :He worries extremely about Rosepaw and constantly stays by her side in Sunblaze's den after she was attacked by a rogue named Fang and was sent into a comma. When she wakes, he is overjoyed and tells her how much he worried about her. She responds telling him, "I won't leave, not yet." :When Hawkfire leaves WindClan to be in RiverClan, Locustpaw is wildly upset and distressed for a few days. But after a while, he claims that she is a traitor and he doesn't need her. He has all the friends and family he needs. :A quarter of a moon later, he gets in a fight with Moonpaw, and he emerges badly wounded. Branchpaw becomes furious, and leaps on Moonpaw, ripping her throat out. Watching her bleed to death, Locustpaw becomes frantic and calls Sunblaze. Sunblaze comes running, and desperately tries to heal her wounds. But despite his effort, Moonpaw had lost too much blood, and slowly passed away to StarClan. Locustpaw is grief stricken, and mourns her. Shortly after her death, Cloudstar, furious at Branchpaw, and even more furious that the young tom felt no remorse, exiled him. Locustpaw is heart broken to see his brother go. :He is overjoyed when Branchpaw returns to WindClan, and becomes Sunblaze's apprentice. :Locustpaw and Rosepaw tie in a race, to every cat's surprise, because Locustpaw is clumsy and Rosepaw is graceful. He, Rosepaw, Dawnpaw, and Berrypaw participate in a play-fight, consisting of two teams, Locustpaw and Dawnpaw versus Berrypaw and Rosepaw. They fight, and Rosepaw quits because her shoulder was bitten. Then Locustpaw quits after being pinned down and unable to move. It leaves Berrypaw and Dawnpaw. They fight fiercely, and Berrypaw gets a torn ear and Dawnpaw gets a few wounds. Locustpaw is shocked at how great Berrypaw fights. He is suspicious of this matter, since they have been learning the same thing, and he had never seen moves like that. :He watches Shadowfeather and Sparktail fight by the frozen river, and Lilypad beside him after he found the little she-cat curled up in the snow. He is extremely impressed with their moves until Sparktail shoves Shadowfeather in the stream. Crying out in shock, Locustpaw slides out on the ice to help her, but it cracks underneath his weight and he races back to shore. The ice breaks behind him and there is no way he could help her. Terrified, Locustpaw races back to WindClan and yowls for help. Cloudstar, Stonefrost, Sunstone, and him jump into the river to save her, and Stonefrost drags Shadowfeather to shore. Locustpaw sees that Cloudstar and Stonefrost are still in the river, getting swept downstream. Desperate, he hauls a branch in the rocks for them to grab on to and holds it there. Stonefrost and Cloudstar balance on it, and Locustpaw tells them to get off before his muscles quit working. They scrabble their way to shore, and Locustpaw lets go of the stick. He hauls himself back on shore, too weak to even stand, freezing cold, and numb. Stonefrost carries Locustpaw back to camp on his back. Every cat is okay, and nobody died. :Locustpaw and Shadowfeather go into critical condition, but Sunblaze is out fighting rogues and can't help them. :Locustpaw and the others somehow survive the night, giving all thanks to the honorable StarClan. Only Cloudstar lost one life. Locustpaw wakes to find his friends, Pheasantpaw, Dawnpaw, and Rosepaw there for him when he wakes, grooming him and crying still. When they see him alive, they rejoice. But, Sunblaze is in critical condition from the wounds he received from the vicious rogues, and can't stand up. Therefore, Branchpaw has to help them. :Locustpaw is shown to be troubled after he discovers that Rosepaw, Dawnpaw, and Berrypaw all like him. :Locustpaw and his friends hunt and fight to prepare for their assesments. They all fight brilliantly. :He receives his warrior name, Locustfire, in honor of Hawkfire, after hunting excellantly and bringing home a generous amount of prey for his Clanmates. :After much deciding, Locustfire becomes mates with Rosethorn. It is shown they deeply love each other. :Locustfire and his mate, Rosethorn, are nervous after seeing the jealous, cold looks of Berryfrost, Lunarblaze, and Dawnheart. They assume that the three warriors want to break them up, but Locustfire boldly states that he will never leave Rosethorn's side, even if his pelt gets ripped off. :Locustfire asks Rosethorn if they're having kits, and she has no idea. So she goes to Sunblaze and he inspects her, then meows happily that he can feel kits inside of her. The young couple are delighted. :He starts to notice how miserable Dawnheart really is, he feels a bit sorry for her, and misses her as his friend. He takes her on a walk to talk to her about it, and tells her that he would never leave Rosethorn, no matter what. He tells her that she needed to move on, and leg him go, or she would never be happy again. But she refuses to listen to him, and he eventually gives up after she runs off. He returns to camp, and is more happy than he could say to see Rosethorn waiting up for him. The two retreat to the warriors' den, and they both fall asleep. :The next morning they go on a walk together, Locustfire wanting to tell her all that had happened between him and Dawnheart. Rosethorn isn't surprised when he tells her that she wouldn't move on. :After thinking for a moment, Rosethorn suggests that they leave WindClan for a while, to get away from Berryfrost, Lunarblaze, and Dawnheart. Locustfire is at first taken aback, but after he starts to think about it he grows extremely excited, looking forward to an adventure. Rosethorn suggest that they find a different Clan to live in, but Locustfire disagrees, saying that he wanted to just be free for a while. She decides that this would probably be best, but asks what would happen if she gave birth to their kits. Locustfire remembered a place that he had found that would give him and Rosethorn warm shelter. :They return to camp, and Locustfire runs into the medicine cat den to tell Branchpaw where he and Rosethorn would be going, while Rosethorn runs to tell Midnight and Briarshade. :Early the next morning, Branchpaw gives them traveling herbs and a basic knowledge of herbs; along with what to do if Rosethorn gave birth. They have something to eat, then depart. :Locustfire finds the barn he had told Rosethorn about, far from WindClan's territory in a vast field. Happy, they walk into the barn to find a she-cat already there, he is expecting kits. Both are unsure of whether or not to attack, but the she-cat doesn't seem to be a threat, and introduces herself as Annie. Locustfire apologizes for intruding, and tells her that they needed a place to stay for a while. She is very friendly, and tells them that they could stay as long as they liked. Relieved, they start to settle down. :Annie's mate, Tux, enters the barn shortly after, surprised to see Locustfire and Rosethorn. But he is friendly as well, and agrees that they could stay. They hunt the mice in the barn, then settle down for the night; Locustfire as happy as could be next to Rosethorn. :Over the next couple of days, he and Rosethorn feel happy and free. Locustfire becomes good friends with Tux, and Rosethorn becomes good friends with Annie. :One day while out hunting, Locustfire runs into Zoey, a rogue who lived in WindClan territory, and helped the Clan out from time to time. He is surprised, and uncomfortable, because he and Rosethorn hadn't discussed what to do should one of their Clanmates find them. Zoey assures him that she wouldn't tell anybody where he and Rosethorn were, but she had told Cloudstar why they had left. She then tells Locustfire that Dreamfrost, Lilywish, and Heatherdove had been killed when rabid wolves invaded the camp. Locustfire's heart nearly stops when he hears that three cats had died, especially Heatherdove, who had been like a second mother to him. He asks how Berryfrost, Lunarblaze, Dawnheart, and Thrushstorm were taking it, and Zoey replies that they were all very upset, but where carrying on bravely. When it starts to get dark, Zoey tells Locustfire that she had better go. He thanks her again for bringing the news to him, and bids her goodnight. :Locustfire cares for his precious mate, Rosethorn, the day when she has his kits. Tux helps deliver three kits to the young couple. Rosethorn and Locustfire are overjoyed. Trivia These Trivia facts were revealed by Hawkfire, the role player of this character. *Locustfire carries RiverClan and WindClan blood. *Locustfire's favorite prey is young rabbit. Personality :Clever, brave, outgoing, and stubborn. He is adventurous. He is shown to be much like his mother, Hawkfire. Images Charart Gallery File:Locustfire.kit.png| Kit File:Locustfire.warrior.png| Warrior Real Life Image Fan Art LocustfireXRosethorn.png|LocustfirexRosethorn, Colored by Hawkfire, Lineart by *Tesseri-Shira http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=Cat+Lineart#/d1px563 Hawkfire.Locustkit.png|Hawkfire and Locustkit, by Hawkfire Family Members Mate: :Rosethorn - Living Sons: :Courserpaw - Living :Lightningpaw - Living Daughter: :Quailpaw - Living Mother: :Hawkfire - Deceased, Member of StarClan Father: :Mapleclaw - Living Sister: :Mallowshadow - Living Brother: :Branchstrike - Living Grandfather: :Lizardtail - Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandmother: :Ripplefrost - Deceased, Member of StarClan Uncle: :Sunblaze - Living Great-Aunt: :Blacksong - Living Half-Brothers: :Forestheart - Status Unknown :Burnpelt - Deceased, resident of StarClan Family Tree References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Character Category:Warrior Category:Hawkfire's Characters Category:Living Characters